hatena_haikufandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony(id:anthonys62403)
Edited by a brain damaged son of a bitch with an IQ lower than that of a snail's Anthony(id of anthonys62403), or Communist Anthony, is a user on Hatena Haiku that likes to call people communists and likes communism. First Appearances of Anthony on Hatena Anthony first joined Flipnote Hatena in August 2011. He first posted on Hatena Haiku in November 2011, but has never posted again until around January to February in 2013. Since his first post was on the English Hatena Haiku, and that the English Hatena Haiku was shut down on January 29, 2015, it is now unknown what his first post said. Anthony's first post on the Japanese Hatena Haiku was posted on August 23, 2011 at 9:45:14 AM EDT. The post was a picture of sloppy crap. The next 2 posts had a picture of a heart. The pictures were the same. He then posted two more picture posts on the Japanese Haiku. The first text post on the Japanese Hatena Haiku was posted about 3 years, a day, and an hour after his first post on the Japanese Haiku, on August 24, 2014, at 10:49 AM EDT. The Meme "Era" of Anthony During early and middle 2013, Anthony posted posts containing memes that most users did not like. People did not like this because Anthony posted many posts that contained memes. People said things like "stop posting memes", "your memes are annoying", and posts like that because of this. There was even a keyword created called "anthony smells like memes" because of this. Anthony stopped constantly posting entries that contained memes in around late 2013. He only posts entries containing memes rarely now. Communist Anthony In around mid to late 2014, Anthony started to post entries that had "COMMUNIST!!!" in them. The entries started to give him some attention from this. He got a lot of stars in some of these entries. He would post entries that had some insults using "communist" as an insult, he posted entries containing the word "communism", and he posts entries that contain the word "communist" that is not used as an insult. Anthony is currently continuing to use the word "communist" and the word "communism" in his entries. Anthony's Posts in the Japanese Haiku Anthony started posting in the Japanese Haiku on August 24, 2014 and started posting in the Japanese Haiku since then. At that time, there were only a few users from the English Haiku that also posted on the Japanese Haiku, and the other users were Japanese. So, Anthony posted entries in the Japanese language. He posts in Japanese using Google Translate to translate English to Japanese in order to post in Japanese. Because he used Google Translate in order to post in Japanese, many of the Japanese users couldn't understand his entries. And only few of his Japanese entries got replies on them. He posted the Japanese entries to Japanese keywords, such as "おはよう" and many others. When the English Hatena Haiku got shut down on January 29, 2015, many users, including Anthony, moved to the Japanese Haiku, so then Anthony decided to then post entries in English. So, he posted entries in English on the Japanese Haiku since the English Hatena Haiku had been shut down. Some friends of Anthony Anthony has some friends on Hatena Haiku. He also has a few Japanese friends on Haiku. These users are some of Anthony's friends. *ODryBonesO *Grenade *Carz *My_pantz *SuperMuppet(formerly) *O3O *Stickboy *itochan* *id:kou4115* *id:wasara_lulu* *id:taddy_frog* *id:rappappaneko* *Rosea_Fan *Nicotine *StarForce *Yoshi Kins *Barrett *id:Anti-J *id:Mephanity8 *Bless = *=This indicates that the user is Japanese. = Also, 0DryBones0 was Anthony's first friend on Hatena. Anthony became friends with 0DryBones0 on Flipnote Hatena in around September 2011, and 0DryBones0's username was Andre at that time. 0DryBones0 and Anthony have been friends since then, and they are currently still being friends. Some of Anthony's Insults in some of his posts Some of Anthony's recent posts have some insults in them. He uses a few insults in them. These insults include "communist", "mongoloid", "black", "Nazi", "Jew", "Caucasian", and some other insults. Some things that Anthony likes There are some things that Anthony likes. He likes communism, he loves the character Yoshi from the Mario video game, he likes weather, his favorite color is green, he likes to play video games, and many more things. Some of Anthony's accounts on other websites other than Haiku Anthony has some accounts on some other websites other than Haiku. Anthony currently has a Sudomemo account, and he has an account on a website called Home4DSi. He also had a 3DSPlaza account, but he stopped using it because he forgot his password. His 3DSPlaza username was "DroughtAnthony". These are the usernames that Anthony has for other websites. *Home4DSi - StormAnthony *Sudomemo - Ⓐntんoれy☀シ These are the only websites other than Haiku that he has an account for. Trivia * Anthony was born with a brain disorder known as Asperger Syndrome. He still has it today. * Anthony is very smart. * During the time when he constantly posted memes on Haiku, Anthony made those memes on a website known as http://memegenerator.net/, and he posted those memes from there. * Anthony lives in a borough that is about 5 miles southwest of the city of Pittsburgh, in Pennsylvania, and that borough is in the same county as the city of Pittsburgh, which is Allegheny County. * Anthony can actually spell the long word Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious correctly. * Anthony's first flipnote on Flipnote Hatena was actually a logo. This logo was the Columbia Pictures logo. Anthony liked logos at that time, and from that time until around late 2013 and probably even very early 2014. * During the time on Hatena Haiku when the "spambot invasion" was there, Anthony kind of started freaking out about this. Once, Anthony saw some spambots spamming links and other crap in the Russian language, and he posted a screenshot of this. Category:Haiku Users